Trunks and Bulla's name
by BaileyRW
Summary: A story I came up with about how Trunks got his name! I hope you enjoy! Bulma and Vegeta's rivalry goes farther, then you think! XD Do not own DBZ
1. Chapter 1

Bulma had just discovered she was pregnant with Vegeta's baby, 'How do I tell him?' She thought in her head frantically as he stepped into the house from the back door.

"Where's my food, woman?" Vegeta asked her, not as rudely as he used to, ever since they had spent that night together, he's always been a tad nicer to her.

"Vegeta..." Bulma mumbled softly. Vegeta only looked to her, she usually wasn't the shy type, "I have something important to tell you..." She said, quietly, Vegeta barely picked it up with his saiyan enhanced hearing.

"What is it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sit down," She ordered softly pointing to the kitchen chair, Vegeta quietly did as he was told and looked up to her questioningly, "Well... I've discovered... to my dismay... that..." She drifted off, wondering if this was the right way to tell him. Maybe it wasn't to late, maybe she could say it was Yamcha's, I mean, what are the odds that Vegeta, a cold-blooded murderer, would want the kid in the first place. No, the right thing to do would be to tell him, and it killed her how guilty she would feel if she didn't tell him, and she tried to imagine his anger when he found out she was pregnant.

"Spit it out woman!" Vegeta yelled at her, his impatience getting the better of him.

"Well, sorry for trying to tell you gently!" She yelled in anger, for him bursting out.

"I'm a lot stronger than you! And I can surely handle any news you give me!" He screamed at her, standing up with his fists clenched.

"Fine then I'll tell you!"

"Good! Then tell me!"

"I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR KID, YOU DOUCHE BAG!" She screamed in his face, breathing heavily, she then covered her mouth in shock waiting for his reaction. Vegeta face lit up with a smirk, to her surprise, Bulma looked at him strangely.

"Looks like I'll finally have a son, he could help me defeat Kakarot, and his brat, and he'll be 10X stronger!" He yelled proudly, "He will carry on the name of my family, Vegeta!" He yelled.

Bulma looked extremely peeved, "How do you know it's gonna be a boy?" She accused, crossing her arms over her chest in a Vegeta like fashion, that she had actually caught on to from Vegeta.

Vegeta merely laughed, "You expect it to be a female!" He laughed, "I am a saiyan woman, my first child is obviously going to be a male,"

"Well, in case you forgot, I'm an earthling, and this child is part earthling, so there's a fair chance it'll be a female," She explained.

"It's a boy," He glared at her, "And he will carry on the name of Vegeta,"

"I don't think so, it'll be a girl and carry on the name of a genius," She told him, Vegeta looked at her as if to ask, 'what genius?', "ME of course!" She yelled.

"One problem with that," He told her, "It's a male!"

Bulma looked like she was about to explode, but luckily she cleared her mind and ended the argument by screaming, "GO OUT AND TRAIN!" She screamed, Vegeta merely nodded with a smirk and left.

"I'll be gone for a while this time," Vegeta told her, and went in the capsule and then it took off to outer space.

"What an asshole!" Bulma told herself and took a seat at the table. It's gonna be a girl, she told herself and rubbed her stomach gently.

At the hospital, Bulma had just given birth and that idiot, Vegeta, was still in outer space, he missed his sons birth. "What a jerk," She said and crossed her arms, she turned and looked at her lavender haired son in the little bed next to her, her face softened. "Your so adorable, way cuter than your mean ol' daddy," She told the baby as he giggled.

She laughed to, "And to think I was gonna name you after him, he wasn't even here to see you be born," She accused and scowled at the memory of Vegeta saying his son was gonna be named Vegeta.

Then the nurse came in, "What would you like to name your little boy?" She questioned.

"Hm..." She said, in thought, thinking, she definitely wasn't going to pick a name HE would approve of... 'I got it!' She yelled to herself in her head, a devious smirk covering her face, "His name will be, Trunks Boxers Briefs," She told the nurse.

The nurse sweat dropped at the blue haired lady, "Are you sure?" Bulma only nodded, 'These Briefs really are crazy,' The nurse thought in her head, remembering all the crazy roomers of Dr. Briefs and his wife, "Okay," She said and wrote it down.

After the nurse left Bulma smiled to herself and her son, "I love you Trunks!" She said proudly, "Let's see what your daddy thinks of your name huh?" She smiled as Trunks giggled along.

Just then Vegeta flew in the window and smirked to Bulma, "Hello," He smirked, "Was I right?"

Bulma let out a loud shriek hearing his voice all of a sudden and turned to see him laughing, "You JERK!" She screamed, "Can't you use the door?" Vegeta only smirked in her direction waiting for an answer, "Yes, it is a boy," She mumbled to him with hate.

Vegeta walked over to the baby and looked down at him, "Hello, Vegeta," He said to his son. Bulma let out a loud laugh, "What?" He questioned her, "Has having a baby made you go even more insane?" He asked, earning a glare.

"His name isn't Vegeta," She told him, Vegeta looked at her questioningly, "His name is Trunks Boxers Briefs,"

"What?" Vegeta asked giving a glare, "That is a disgraceful name for a saiyan!" He informed her, "How dare you? I told you my sons name would be after me!"

"After you run off to space and miss his birth, I don't think so," She informed crossing her arms and looking away, from the extremely peeved Vegeta with a broad smirk.

"Where's his tail? He should have a tail," Vegeta questioned, picking up the baby with his hand under the baby's arms lifting him up at arms length looking for the tail. Poor Trunks was uncomfortable like that and bust into tears, causing Vegeta to freak out and put the baby back down, ending the tears immediately.

"His tail was removed," Bulma informed, Vegeta starting to get more peeved, but was interrupted, "I don't want to deal with him being made fun of because of his tail, and I don't want to worry about the full moon being around him,"

"Fine," Vegeta mumbled, "That name is still unacceptable," Bulma merely rolled her eyes, thinking he got what he deserved.

**A/N: And that is how Trunks got his name, next will be how Bra got her name! XD I can't wait! Stay tune!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma was pregnant for the second time, and Vegeta had just found out, she lay on him comfortably, as he gingerly rubbed her stomach, "We'll do this the right this time," Vegeta told her, "I'll be there to see it," He informed in a whisper as she went to sleep. He gave a small smile, one of his few he would be able to muster, after Bulma softened up his heart.

Vegeta scooted off the bed, and let Bulma lay there on her side going to sleep, then Trunks came in and saw his mother, 4 months pregnant, "Hey dad, do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Trunks questioned.

Vegeta laughed as if it were a hilarious joke, "A boy of course," Then as if right on cue, Bulma's eyes snapped open and she sat up glaring at Vegeta sharply.

"We already had a boy," She warned him, "This one is a girl! I can feel it!" She told him.

"Yes, but we did not have a boy named Vegeta, because you felt like getting back at me!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"Only because you missed poor Trunks' birth! Then NEVER held him as a baby! What kind of asshole is that?" She accused.

"Maybe I never held him because his name was not after me!"

Trunks sweat dropped at his parents, "I'm going to Goten's," He informed, not getting an answer since they were to busy arguing. He just left, trying to get away from the argument before it pointed to him.

"Just as Trunks, I bet he agrees it would be a boy!" Vegeta yelled motioning toward Tru- "Where's the boy?"

"You probably scared him off," Bulma accused looking around for her little boy.

"I scared him off?" Vegeta questioned, although, Bulma just ignored him, "Have fun searching for the boy, I'm going to go train."

"You better NOT miss this baby's birth, I'm warning you Vegeta!" She screamed at him as he merely rolled his eyes and strolled out of the house to his capsule.

A few months later Bulma was in the hospital holding her little blue haired girl in her arms, with Vegeta sitting next her obviously past out. As he had passed out as soon as the birth started, I guess even a saiyan prince gets queasy during a birth, he had finally woken up, "It it a boy?" He questioned, as Bulma wanted it to be a surprise.

"Nope," Bulma stuck her tongue out playfully, "It's a girl, blue hair and blue eyes just like me."

"Great, another enigma," Vegeta mumbled, as Bulma simply giggled.

"She'll be named after me, and be a genius!" Bulma told the little baby in her arms, then looked to Vegeta, "Oh yeah, there's a paper for you to fill out her name over there, You can pick the middle name," She told him.

"Alright," Vegeta said and walked over to the paper, he picked up the pencil and began to fill out the first name B-U-L, he cut himself off, "Wait," He looked over to Bulma cooing at the baby.

Vegeta got a devilish smirk on his face, 'Payback for Trunks,' He told him self and finished filling out the name L-A, 'Bulla, definition, wonder bra,' He thought to himself victoriously and Wrote Bra Briefs for the middle and last name.

He walked over to Bulma, "Hey," He said with a devilish smirk as the nurse came in and picked up the paper. Then nurse sweat dropped at the name picked out, but took the paper, to put into the system.

"What did you do?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Her names not Bulma," He informed, just as she informed about Trunks.

"VEGETA! What did you do?"

"Her name is Bulla." His smirk grew as he saw her face turn to furry.

"You are such a jerk!" She yelled at him.

"Then so are you," Vegeta informed, seeing the rage written all over her face.

**A/N: and that's the story of Bulla's name! Hope you enjoyed, there names was just part of the small rivalry built up between them. Vegeta knows he can't have a physical rivalry with her, and Bulma knows that as well, so they used there children XD lol, there bad at picking names, so they picked names that would piss each other off! lol :D I love my story C: But do you?**


End file.
